Ciel x Reader: Time Warp!
by OtakuXoX
Summary: My first fanfiction. Ciel is warped into 2016! However, Sebastian did not come with him so he is all alone until he meets you! Yes, you! Can you keep the man of your dreams in 2016 or will he leave eventually? For all the people who think Ciel is adorable like I do X3. This is currently being updated daily so sorry that the chapters are short.
1. Ciel?

Ciel x Reader.

It was a beautiful night, I thought, whilst gazing off into the distance. If only the sky had less smoke and I could see the stars like this more often. I am finally 13 and can go anywhere by myself! No more age restrictions holding me back! But then I heard a cough. As if someone was trying to catch my attention...  
"Um... Hello?" they said. I swung round, nearly falling over, my heart jumping in my chest. Is this how I was going end? I shook my head. No. You watch too much anime, (Y/N), and now you're just being paranoid. Everything is fine.  
"Sorry." their voice spoke again, "I did not mean to scare you. It was an accident. In truth, I have been separated from my butler and I have lost my way. Everything seems very different, I am slightly confused. Could you please point me in the right direction and tell me where I am?"  
"You can't have wondered far. We're in London."  
"London? Surely not, and if so London is rather different. 1878 is full of surprises..."  
Now that shocked me. Whoever this is, is a joke. 1878? What are they playing that?  
"It's 2016, mate. Get used to it. Thinking it is 1878 ain't gonna get you anywhere. Besides, where even is it you want to go?"  
"The Phantomhive Manor."  
"The Phantomhive Manor? Don't make me laugh. Earl Ciel Phantomhive doesn't exist. It's just an anime."  
He stepped into the light. He had an eyepatch, black hair and deep blue eyes. Was he a cosplayer? If so, he did good work. But something about this makes me believe he is, indeed, Ciel. But why? What makes me think he is?  
"Does not exist? _I,_ Ciel Phantomhive, does not exist? This is surely trickery. What even is this anime you speak of? Have you not heard of the Funtom Company? This is quite rude, to tell someone they do not exist, on first sight. Sebastian! Come here!" Then his eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian?"

 _Yes there is no love in this chapter but there will be. This is a bit of a explanation to the first bit of the story. But it will progress, just wait ;)_


	2. London Bridge Blushes

"Ciel?" I was in shock. I've watched enough anime to realise that without Sebastian, Ciel was almost harmless. "Ciel, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. If you really have time-warped, then Sebastian must have not come with you... I'm sorry, hopefully Sebastian is here somewhere..."  
He pulled off his eyepatch, eyes filled with hope as he said, "Sebastian Michaelis, this is an order. Come here at once." But nobody came.  
He looked like he was about to faint, and came to stand next to me on the bridge. I blushed. He looked so cute without his eyepatch on. I tried to avert my eyes and look at the view, after all, this is a view you don't see very often.  
"W-what am I going to do? I can't just stay here, I need food, drink, shelter..."  
He looked at me and blushed. To be honest, he kind of looked like he wanted to kick himself.  
"I-I'm sorry, this is rather rude of me, asking for your advice like this, when I don't even know your name."  
"It's (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). But don't worry about that, really. Our main priority right now is your survival. Oh, and, of course, getting you back to 1878. Think about it, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth - they must all be worried sick."  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. I should really go back to 1878, but, look at everything. Everything looks amazing, I'd love to live in a place like this." He sighed again. "If only 1878 looked much nicer."  
There was a pause.  
"Say," Ciel began, "is the Queen alive? I highly doubt..."  
"We have a queen."  
"EH?! How is that possible?"  
"Queen Elizabeth II."  
"Oh..."  
"Ciel, I have an idea. It will link to you having shelter, food and water. Well, I guess you could say I have two ideas! The second involving that demon butler of yours..."  
And so I explained.

 _When reading over this fanfic I literally thought: CIEL IS SCREWED. There's more of a build-up in this part (blushing on the bridge) but nothing major. THIS RELATIONSHIP MUST BE PURE. If you want to find out what that idea of yours was then just wait for the next chapter, everything will be revealed X3. The next chapter should be posted over the next few days, depends because IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMMOROW! Merry Christmas and happy fanfic-reading :3_


	3. Can he stay?

~Time skip brought to you by one hell of a time-warped Ciel~

"So, this is it, huh. It's _nice._ Homely, I guess you could say..."  
I sighed. "Ciel, I told you it wasn't very big. You don't get manors or mansions so much anymore. Well, not like they did back then."  
"No, (Y/N), I'm being genuine. It's actually really nice." He blushed again, which made me blush. I had to look away.  
"So, my lord, should we knock?"  
He looked at me, a little confused. "I'm just joking, Ciel. Besides, I have a key."  
I pulled out my key. It was dark blue, I blushed, because I knew it was his favourite colour. I opened the door.  
"Mum! I'm home!"  
 ** _A/N: Sorry for anyone reading who doesn't have a mum, I just added it for the purposes of this story.  
_** "Oh, honey! I was waiting for you!" She came to the door to meet me. As soon as she saw Ciel her eyes widened in shock and she nearly dropped her bowl. "Um, (Y/N), who is this?"  
~Time skip brought to you by a shocked mama~

"Oh, so you're Ciel. Where have I heard that name before? Anyways, why have you come? Do you need something?" Mum asked. Then suddenly she gasped and whispered in my ear. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
"N-NO MUM!" I whisper-shouted.  
"Oh, that's a shame. He would really suit you." I just glared. And glared. Oh, and did I mention, I GLARED. I just kept glaring and glaring at her whilst Ciel explained our 'situation'.  
"Oh, you poor thing! Of course you can stay here! (Y/N), can you show him to the spare bedroom, please. Tea is in ten minutes."  
We walked upstairs and Ciel asked, "(Y/N), what is the spare room like?"  
"See for yourself."

 _Guess what the first idea was? Yep, you betcha. Ciel could stay in the spare bedroom. But what is the second plan? What does the room look like? Find this all out in the next chapter! Also I hope you are having a great Christmas and that you aren't reading this simply because you have nothing to do. I'm thinking of doing it daily but when the Christmas hols end it might have to be a weekend thing (if it lasts that long). Merry Christmas to all and to all a good morning/day/lunch/afternoon/night!_


	4. The Room

We walked into the room. His eyes glistened with happiness.  
I stared at him, confused: Why he would be so happy?  
I took a look around.  
The walls were a dark blue. There was a bed in the middle with a wooden headboard painted a silver.  
"I _love_ it." he said. I blushed, overwhelmed with joy. I knew he would appreciate being given a home, but to absolutely love where he was staying was even better! I could see him looking around the room in awe. He seemed to admire the room! I had to hold back a giggle as he gasped at the little things he saw.  
"Surely it isn't as big as your room you had before?"  
"It isn't being big or small that makes it good or bad, it's the quality of the space provided and the aura it gives off."  
"That's a thought. Anyways, enough gasping at your room. We need to find out how we can execute Idea no. 2."  
"Oh yes, but, isn't that one going to be a bit hard? I mean, we'd probably have to search the whole country for one thing, and we aren't even sure of the name. I know you say you do, but that is impossible. Besides, what do you even think his name is?"  
"First I shall explain. In the anime series Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, there is a boy. This boy just so happens to be the main character. What is his name, you ask? Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

 _Okey dokey, take your guesses, what's Idea no.2? I hope everyone here has seen Kuroshitsuji 2 because this is based on the ending of that. Also I hope nobody out there made the same mistake I did and watched Kuroshitsuji 2 second and not fourth! But for any of you who don't know the ending and don't want to watch the whole series, just look up the plot of Kuroshitsuji 2. Also how was your Christmas? Enjoyed it? I'm sure you did. Happy fanfic-reading!_


	5. Sebastian

~A long explanation of the whole of the four Kuroshitsuji series~

"So you're telling me I become a demon. How flattering."  
"Don't blame me! That's how the story goes! So if this is true then..."  
"Then what? Tea is in four minutes, I don't have all day."  
"Sebastian is out there. As Sebastian. The only thing is, that means you're out there with him. As a demon. So I'm not sure if Sebastian will be able to take care of you, now you think about it. You'll just have to stick with us until you find a way back to 1888."

 _ **A/N: I made a mistake in the other chapters and Ciel was in fact born in 1875 not 1865, which means the time he should have been in was 1888. Sorry!**_

"That is true. To be honest though, I really don't want to go back to 1888."  
"Really? Give me 3 reasons."  
"Okay then, that won't be hard.  
Reason 1: 2016 is much prettier and advanced.  
Reason 2: If I go back, my soul will probably be eaten at some point, but if I stay then my contract will most likely fade and Sebastian will not be able to take it.  
Reason 3: Well, you're here..."

 _AHHHHHHHHH I'M DYING THIS SHIP IS FINALLY GOING PLACES! I've wanted to release this chapter for soooo long just because of that ending. Someone help me? Also, yes, sorry about the 1878/1888 mania. It is in fact 1888 so I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I made the mistake. Oh, and, sorry about all you excited for Idea no.2. Looks like they can't actually put it into action. XD I'm so horrible! Find out her reaction to that sentence next time... oh, and Happy Fanfic-reading!_


	6. Impossible

"E-eh?" I blushed so badly I looked like a tomato.  
"(Y/N), CIEL! TIME FOR TEA!" my mum called.  
"U-uh, MUM WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! Ciel, thanks, but, if you really want me to stick around I could always come with you. You have Lady Elizabeth to get to, and you can't abandon her just for a friend like me..."  
"Friend?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Th-that's why you wanted to stay, right?"  
"Not exactly, but maybe you'll figure it out another time."  
"U-um? Let's go downstairs."  
He nodded and we walked down the stairs. He couldn't have possibly meant... could he? No. That was absolutely impossible. I needed to stop thinking stuff like this was. Him? Like me? He's a posh 1888 dweller, who sorts out mysteries with his demon butler (and looks pretty damn hot doing it.) (Eh?! Did I really just think that? What's wrong with me today?) and drinks tea. I'm a stupid girl who lives in 2016, has literally not even a speck of maturity, not even close to being as pretty as Lady Elizabeth and basically lives and breathes anime. I'm so stupid, thinking that he really could or ever would like me.  
But sometimes the strangest things can happen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy and so excited to see how this turns out! Btw in this you say you are strange for watching anime all day but... GOD I SHIP MY OWN FANFIC/STORY CHARACTERS! I simply am a weirdo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Fanfic-reading!


	7. Confession

Eating tea was like torture. I felt someone staring at me, their stares burning down my back. That's when I realised...  
It's him! I couldn't believe it. Why is he staring at me? Talk about awkward. I just don't get it, what else could he mean apart from friend?  
We finished our tea and went upstairs. He sat on the bed straight away and looked at me.  
"I don't understand, (Y/N). How can you not realise? I've been acting like a fool ever since I first saw you, even more so now I've gotten to know you. I just don't understand how you haven't noticed. I thought you would realise straight away, but, of course, maybe 2016 doesn't notice these things as well."  
He sighed when he noticed I looked even more confused.  
"I don't get it," I said, "what are you going on about? And anyways, you have to get back to Lady Elizabeth or..."  
"Are you serious?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain it better then. I don't love Lady Elizabeth. I never have. We had an arranged marriage she asked for that I didn't want. I don't want to go back to 1888 and be with a girl who doesn't really understand me. I want to be with someone like you..."  
He blushed.  
"I think I've said too much," he said, "Just, please, understand what I'm trying to get across."  
He walked across the room and looked out the window.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS ADORABLE! This is the chapter I've been waiting for. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Fanfic-reading!_


	8. Fate

I just sat there in shock for a minute. I didn't know how to react to something like that... What was that? A confession? He must love Lady Elizabeth, he did everything for her.  
"Ciel."  
He turned around to look at me. Whilst doing so, his face turned pink and he opened his mouth to speak. I closed it for him.  
"There is nothing left to say. I understand now. Before, I didn't understand because I didn't think you could ever like a girl like me. After all, I'm just some stupid girl from the future. But, it looks like you proved me wrong. In truth, I like you, just like you like me. And, I, too, don't want you to leave. But," I put my hand on his and he looked at me. As our eyes met, I could tell he was serious. He did like me. And the sensation I had from the small touch proved I wasn't dreaming. "Let's leave it to fate, shall we. It is not our place to decide which timeline you should live in. But we'll try our hardest to keep you here, yes? And if you have to leave, well..."  
I looked down at my feet for a second, and then, my eyes filled with determination. I looked up at him again.  
"Ciel, I'm coming too."  
"(Y/N)..." he sighed. "Thank you."  
With that he hugged me. Again, I was in shock. First of all, to be honest, I thought I would fall over, it was such a forceful hug. Second of all, no boy had ever hugged me before. Not like this. But the warmth of the hug brought me to my senses.  
My dream had come true.

 _These fanfictions are so painful to write I feel like my heart is burning it's so beautiful. Can someone call a doctor? Sorry that I wasn't able to post this chapter due to school but I'll post it now and this will be the end of the first series. I will change the bio saying when one is going to be updated if and when a series 2 comes out! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Happy Fanfic-reading!_


End file.
